The New Teen Titans
by theoldentimes
Summary: The Teen Titans: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy are gathering up new recruits to join them. They must first get to the recruits before the brotherhood of evil does... (Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho and (wait for it...) Batgirl )
1. Chapter One

THE NEW TEEN TITANS

Robin's POV:

"Robin? Robin, wake up. Robin, wake up now!"

"Hmm? Wh-Whaat?

"Please Robin. I don't want to do this."

"Five more minutes…"

"Robin, please wake up!"

"No…."

"Fine! Then, you leave me with no choice."

. . . . . . .

I heard a slushing noise: something that resembled water. Then, I heard a grunt, a big heave and finally a spluttering noise.

The spluttering noise would be me, of course. Unfortunately, Beast Boy decided it would be funny to splash freezing, ice cold water all over my head, chest and bed, leaving me spitting, choking and dripping water.

I stared at my wet appearance.

"BEEAAASSTTBOOYYY!" I yelled.

"Well, what else should I have done? You wouldn't wake up! You kept muttering "Staarfiree…" in your sleep" Beast Boy said, smirking.

I was shaking with fury. My head felt ready to explode, my fists were balled up and my cheeks were tomato red.

(1) First, he splashed freezing water at my face while I was asleep.

(2) Second, he just revealed a very embarrassing secret about Starfire.

(3) Third, he disturbed a very pleasant dream of mine.

I jumped out of bed and chased Beast Boy, who took the shape of a dog.

"BEAST BOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted out loud. I was chasing and yelling in our hallway like a maniac.

When we reached the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. Everybody was staring at my appearance with wide eyes.

Then they burst out laughing.

I felt my face turn redder (if that's possible) and it wasn't because I was angry.

I realized how I must have looked.

I was dripping wet, I haven't taken a bath (well, not counting the unexpected water shower), my hair was in a bad case of bed head, it was all over my face and I was in my pajamas.

In other words, I looked like a joke.

"Nice look Robin!" Cyborg said laughing out loud.

"Yeah, it suits you. Especially your hair" Raven said stifling her laughter with her mouth, a book clutched to her chest.

"Robin! What happened!? It looks like you walked right through a gourghblof!" Starfire exclaimed shocked. Her eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth.

"Thanks to me!" Beast Boy said proudly. He had already changed himself back to a human and he had his green arms positioned at his hips, pumping out his chest.

Starfire gasped. "It is because of YOU that he walked through a gourghblof?!" Starfire shouted, surprised.

"Uh, no?" Beast Boy said confused, his back drooping a little.

"Then, why did you say—"

"I meant that I made him look like this." Beast Boy explained motioning to Robin, who was still flustered.

"Oh! That is quite…funny." Starfire said smiling cheerfully.

Everybody in the room laughed again, except for Robin.

"Uh, Robin?" Raven interrupted, "Why DO you look like that? You're usually the first to wake up…" Raven said to me.

"I forgot why today was so important… and BEAST BOY, decided to give me a shower!" I shouted indignantly, looking furiously at Beast Boy.

"C'mon dude, take a little joke!" Beast Boy said, raising his arms up in surrender.

I made a growling noise and sighed. I just shook my head and my hair sprayed water everywhere.

"Why is today so important anyway?" I asked.

"Today is important because we will be recruiting new titans!" Starfire said with glee in her eyes. She rose up a few feet in the air and twirled back down.

"Yeah, man. You better hurry up and change! We got a lot of work to do." Cyborg said.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air exasperatedly. I stayed up last night practicing my kung fu and as a result, I woke up late looking like a total idiot.

"You had A LOT going in your mind, dude. Give yourself a break." BB said punching me in the arm a bit.

"And anyway," BB continued in a whisper, "You had Starfire in your dreams." He finished winking at me.

Once I heard that, my fists balled up again and I could swear my ears were blowing steam.

"If you mention a word to Anyone, Beast Boy, you're a dead man." I threatened with a growl.

"Mention a word about what?" Raven asked, suddenly curious.

My eyes widened. Holy Slade, they heard me.

"Uh…." I stuttered panicking, "NOTHING." I lied lamely. Then I ran as fast I could into my room, grabbed my clothes and hopped into a cold shower.

"Don't take too long Robin! We better get a move on! We don't know what the brotherhood of evil's planning!" Cyborg yelled after me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Whadya Think? **

**Is it horrible? Do you hate it?**

**Please Review! They will really help me improve my writing. **

**And updates for new chapters will come soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Robin's POV

We entered the T-ship after everyone was ready. Cyborg already had the coordinates set out for the new recruits. I just hoped that they'll be enthusiastic about the idea of becoming a Teen Titan.

"Tell me again, why we're doing this?" Beast Boy whined.

"Because BB, we need new recruits!" Cyborg explained.

"But we have enough recruits to last a life time! I could have just stayed at the Tower eating my jumbo tofu burgers." He whined.

"Well, boohoo Beast Boy."

"Hey Cyborg, who's our first stop?" I asked, ending their argument.

"Uh, it looks like, Jinx is." Cyborg said.

"Jinx? Is she not the girl who brings bad luck? The one that we used to fight along with her companions Gizmo and Mammoth?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah she is, Starfire. I think she's...uh…good now." Cyborg said.

"You mean to say that she has entered some sort of… transformation?"

"Sorta. I guess Kid Flash got through with her, or something."

"Kid Flash?" I asked.

"Yep, Remember in Paris, it was Kid Flash that brought her along for the fight with the Brotherhood of evil?" Cyborg answered.

"I wonder what Kid Flash did so that Jinx would turn good." Beast Boy wondered.

"Guess we'll find out."

OooOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOoO

It took a long time until we finally touched down the ground. By that time, Beast Boy was already asleep and drooling.

"Everyone just stay here and don't wake up BB until I tell you to." I commanded them.

They nodded but gave me curious glances.

I smirked and looked around the place. The weather was cloudy, and there was only a slight ray of sunshine. There were a few shops and restaurants, but as far as I know, I haven't been around this area of the city yet. Nothing looked familiar to me. Nonetheless, I entered a restaurant and ordered for a cold bottle of water. The bartender handed me one and I paid him. I came out of the restaurant, earning confused looks from my friends. I opened the water cap and spilled the contents all over Beast Boy.

"HA! Take That! Beast Boy!" I shouted victoriously.

"EEK! Robin!" BB yelled indignantly.

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, let's go look for Jinx." I said, laughing as I watched Beast Boy turn into a dog and attempt to dry his wet fur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOo O

We explored the place and we asked some people if they've known or seen Jinx. The bartenders didn't know her nor did the shopkeepers. We asked some kids and none of them knew her as well. It looked like Jinx was really good at keeping a low profile.

"Uh, Cyborg, are you sure we're at the right place? Maybe you've got the coordinates wrong." Raven asked.

"No. I'm sure. I tracked her using the computers at the Tower, and I even double-checked!" He said defensively, checking his robotic computer arm.

"Well, maybe you should check again. She probably moved at the last minute." I said.

"Maybe we just need to search a bit more." Raven suggested.

"We searched most of the perimeter. Maybe we should try tracking her?"

"I don't think so. We don't have anything on her."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. But if we can't find her, and we searched the whole area, then she must have moved…"

"But how can she possibly move that fast, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"She's with Kid Flash remember?" Beast Boy answered.

"Did somebody say my name?"

We all gasped and whipped our heads towards the sound.

There, in his red and yellow suit, was Kid Flash with his arms spread wide, looking at us with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"So… the Teen Titans… What're you guys doing on this fine day?" Kid Flash asked innocently, strutting towards us.

"We're looking for new recruits for the Team." I explained. "You wouldn't have happened to see Jinx would you, Kid Flash?"

"Why? What do you want with my girlfriend?" He asked with a serious look.

.

.

.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" we chorused.

"Don't sound so surprised." Kid Flash said nonchalantly, flexing his arms and leaning back on a post.

"Since when?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, I guess a few weeks ago?" he answered.

"A FEW WEEKS AGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Cyborg yelled.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Kid Flash retorted.

"WELL I-"

"Cyborg was just curious!" I practically yelled to cover up Cyborg's shouts. The others put their hands on his mouth, so now you can only hear muffled screams.

"Um, Robin? What is the "girlfriend" that causes Cyborg to react so much?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Maybe later, Star. I'm kinda busy at the moment." I replied rudely. What? I AM busy. I needed to know where Jinx was so we can get a move on with the other recruits. Who knows? The Brotherhood of Evil might have gotten to them already. We needed to speed things up.

"Okay… So, you want to recruit her? I'm not sure she'll like that" Kid Flash said. "She isn't -"

"Excuse Me? But I can talk for myself, Flashy."

I made a funny look…_"Flashy?"_

Jinx just dropped from the roof of a building and stroke the landing right in front of us. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Er, hi Jinx." I waved awkwardly, "We were just wondering if-"

"Greetings Jinx!" Starfire yelled, surprising Jinx and I a bit.

"We are very joyful that you have undergone a transformation that has made you good! We are hoping that you would join us and become an honorary titan!" Starfire announced quite loudly but joyfully.

Jinx replied, "Oh! I would love -"

"And I congratulate you for becoming the "girl-friend" of Kid Flash! I, too, wish I could be his "girl-friend" someday!" She added cheerfully.

Everyone looked quite shocked Starfire's last words. Even Jinx was speechless and wide-eyed for a moment. However, Kid Flash seemed to be caught in between the states of shock and amusement. He was looking alternately at Starfire and Jinx.

Me? Oh, I felt fine. Normal.

.

.

I felt like I was going to explode.

"_Girlfriend?! You want to be his Girlfriend?!" _I nearly screamed.

Then I realized Starfire wasn't from Earth. And that it was my fault because I didn't tell her what it meant.

So I decided to speak up, before things got more...uh, challenging. Though I hated to ruin Starfire's cheerful smile, even if she was the only one smiling, I needed to say something... before Jinx and Mr. Condiments get the wrong idea.

"Er, Star? Girlfriend means…uh… more than a girl that is your friend." I began nervously.

"What do you mean?" She looked more confused than happy now.

Oh no.

"Uhm…" I glanced at the other titans, to see if they could help me, but they just took a step backward and motioned me to go on.

"_Help Me!" _I begged telepathically.

Thankfully, someone showed kindness.

Or at least, I think it's kindness…

Jinx stepped up.

Inside, I was begging to her: "_Please Understand, Please Understand, Pleeease Understand!"_

"Starfire, a girlfriend means someone you share, positive feelings or emotions with. And they, uh, share the same feelings back. "Jinx inquired quite sheepishly.

"_Oh, Thank God."_

Starfire paled and looked a bit green.

"_Oh no…."_

She looked from Jinx to a chuckling Kid Flash, who ran and stood beside Jinx, holding her hand.

She looked at their entwined hands and suddenly felt the room's silence and awkwardness wrap around her.

"OH! I am sorry! I did not know that –"

"It's alright." Jinx said, smiling back.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a common mistake anyway: saying that you'd want to be my girlfriend." Kid Flash said and smirked arrogantly.

WHAAAAT_?! Oh no, he did not!_

Starfire blushed a deep shade of red.

I glared daggers at him and held it.

I felt like something was crawling up my throat, and I wanted to let it out. I wanted to hold Starfire's hand, the same way Kid Flash did to Jinx. I wanted to put my arm around her, protecting her…

But instead, I bit my tongue.

Jinx, on the other hand, slapped his arm rather painfully and enchanted him to slip on a wet floor.

She gave him and irritated look, but it wasn't exactly a furious one.

"C'mon Jinx. It's just a joke!" Kid Flash said innocently shaking his wet hair.

It reminded me about how I felt this morning and I almost felt sorry for him, except he flirted with Starfire. So, I felt no sense of sympathy towards the guy.

"Anyway!" Cyborg exclaimed, breaking the tension, "So, Jinx what do you think of becoming a Titan?" he asked smiling.

**0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**A/N: Alrighty then! ( slaps and rubs hands together ) Whadya think? If it's horrible, I am extremely sorry. I just liked the idea of Kid Flash being a bit big-headed and arrogant, smirking all the time. But I'm glad that he has someone like Jinx to pull him down to earth, every now and then. He flirted a bit with Starfire probably, but I DO NOT SHIP them. No. No. No. Just, No. It was just kind of cute. Innocent little Starfire :D… And Robin's all like: "HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH HER!" look. ROBSTAR forever dude! And Cyborg just sort of exploded when he found out 'bout the relationship cuz when he was an undercover at H.I.V.E. Academy, (he was "Stone." You actually get to see him without robotic arms! XD) Jinx had a little crush on him, and they went to the dance and….blah. I could go on forever. **

**Sorry about the long Author's Note! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Updates will come soon. TY! **


End file.
